Masquerade
by Hellie Ace
Summary: What will fate instill in the nations when England hosts a masquerade ballroom dance for all the world's personifications? The stage is set for the dance of lovers and enemies alike. Abstract-ish theme, many pairings! Main being USUK.


**Masquerade**

**Hey there peeps! While I should be updating my actual story, American trains, I'm posting this instead. :D**

**I was digging through some older writing pieces and found this abstract gem in the clutter. What the Hell I was one when i wrote this, I have no clue, but I really liked it and thought, _'hey, with a few minor changes this could totally be hetalia fanfiction if you squint.' _So yes, I made those minor changes and give you this!**

**I warn you now it's abstract-ish and odd and probably makes no sense, but *shrugs* hell it's supposed to be a ball room dance between all the nations. Enjoy. ;)**

The room was ringed by the faces of many; decorated in gilt and lace, covered in gems of precious colors. All done in nationalistic themes of the hues of home in brazen displays.

Flashes of brilliant emerald, of white, of gold, of black, of blood and of sky and sea blazed beneath of falling cascades of the soft golden light that alighted the room. The floor beneath, dark and glazed in black and glittering stars and flecks, left an empty move between the shinning faces. Eyes flickering beneath, searching over the tides of colors all seeing the glamorous outside, but digging for the eyes behind those faces. Hazels met ceruleans; velvety chocolates met inky blacks while the golden eyes search for the elusive spark of rival silver.

The stage set before the Sea of Stars, the black marble beneath, was strangely empty. The faces waited with their trained eyes intent upon the souls set before them.

A soft tap made those faces turn in perfect unison. They all moved their expressions to the stage, where it was now filled. A single face, startling gold, ablaze with pearl and emeralds smiled a set of brilliant white teeth. His face was carved with the flawless like of a proud lion, its orbs a veil of viridian where steady eyes peered from behind. All eyes, hazel, black, cerulean and chocolate fell to him.

The prize of the evening.

The stage came alive with the soft start of the evening's hearing. The faces moved, trained now on the Sea of Stars at their feet like a wave of the dizzying colors beneath a shine of gold, brushing off extensive beauties of skin and silk. Arms extended to touch hands with figures before each other. Beautifully crafted faces and longing eyes made the room a haze of desire and pleasures. Each was garbed to match their own beauty, interests, lives, pasts, futures.

The strong man of the ferocious brown bear slunk to his calling mistress, the emerald temptresses of the serpent, with graceful steps as the music in the golden hall rang clear from the stage. Dazzling gems of roses basked on the skin of an azure fox and a smiling mermaid, whose lovely scales shimmered iridescent from the shine of the eagles' talons, flitted about. A black cat strutted his way across the floor, ever in search of his lone wolf and a tall stallion with gilt in his mane watched the floor for the gentle flutter of an ebony swan's wings upon the sea. All the while the gold lion danced his own beat with those bold enough to touch his spider silk clad body.

The stage's life pulsed through the Sea with a drawing force that pulled and spread the faces of the dancers apart. Alone, the gilt lion stepped his perfect stride away from the tides, easy footfalls gliding over the smooth surface. His pearl lined face was unblemished yet, not claimed, not taken, pure as the lone unicorn that danced her way gracefully through the Sea, searching for violet wolf. Her white lined body, clad in leathers and tufts of the chaste, was just one of the many alone and longing. Tossed by the waves of dazzling couples, the strays danced their rogue rhythms unhindered, ever searching.

A flick of dark talon and wild beauty soared across the lion's emerald gaze. It shimmered over the Sea, its proud form a teasing lap at the tug of the rhythm. The stage pulsed and the dark blue shape matched that pulse with a daring step, moving through the ripples, captivating the lion. He moved, body and mind separate and soul filled heels clicking to the pulse of life.

A light touch arrested the lion's gliding and his gold marbled face turned to find a slick blue fox with its claws curling at his waist and shoulders. A tempting prison and the lion fell into time with the fox. Finding its past and future in confidant spins and passionate steps. An old hate for the sly fox rolled the dancer's steps in sway.

The Sea opened for them as the life pulse slowed. The faces ringed the golden hall again, ready to move in on their prize. They watched the cerulean and the gold, the impurity of the coveted roses swirling with the sin of old empires. Greedy eyes watched the lion's slender form be moved by the fox's claws, but in the circlet of faces, a second set of navy orbs followed the lion's royal power, knowing the true mover of the fox.

The high music of the stage washed the Sea again and the tides of gems and eyes swamped the black marble. The lion was swept from the fox and into the coils of a serpent. Her body, sinuous and deadly, was every bit the lion's equal of temptation, though linked in unfamiliar grounds. A spin in unison among those lost at Sea breezed the pearl lined lion past the idol of the unicorn. Her steady body brushed his and left him with a sense of poise, to search and capture.

There again, the wild beauty of a distanced face floated over the Sea. Violent shine of feathered gold tapped the ebony stone with intent. Long strides, graceful and burning, made their way to the lion. The royal beast found himself silently stunned. His regal eyes entrapped in the blue orbs of the untamed before him. The long curve of the eagle, eyes alert and talons draped from strong arms, adorned with a pleased smile, neared the lion's emerald veil.

A pulse parted the waves of the Sea and the prize was left to be claimed by the courageous bird of freedom. He swept the lion in talented claws that moved the golden one. No ethereal sway could match the eagle's raw physical talents. A graceful step by the lion, matched by the strong flex of the wings of the eagle moved over the Sea. The faces watched, decorated with their gems and perfect smiles, as the ballad of the eagle and the lion played before them. Life moved them, the Sea allowed them and the golden lights reflected them. Shadows cast, fell limp over the Sea, and emerged on the Stars as they swayed.

A touch of brilliance, the regal beast found himself matched, equaled, in all manners, by the wild bird. Another swirl, a part of hands, and brush of shoulders and the kind eyes were never left alone by the emerald ones. Azure warmed gold, falling to black then to the dazzle of the ring of faces and to the golden shine from above to create an array of colors along the shores of the black marble once again.

Emerald and cerulean shut for the bliss of the movement as life shuddered the Sea and the faces poured back in. Hearings of high sweet music kept the eagle and lion in the claws of the other. The Unicorn, always alone, brushed the lion in the tides and delighted him with content. He could see her quiet wolf awaiting her touch away on the lapping of shore.

Feather of eagles flushed to the long wails of the chorus, the ending notes sweeping change on the black marble. Talons and claws refused to part, faces of gold and regal formalities, sculpted to perfection, passed the shine from the lights to each other's eyes. Entrapped they moved as one, together, apart, toward the swirl of the Sea, to each other's beat.

The life on the stage died slowly, allowing the freedom bird and lion a parting touch. Equals, they split, falling into the ring of faces awaiting the next chance to grace the Sea of Stars; to claim the prize of the night. But the eagle parted his lips in a smile, the victory was already his, no one else could claim his golden lion of the sea and the dies fell away behind the call of the shadowy currents that lines the shore, the light above fading to nothing.

**Confused? Lost? Bored with my driveling descriptions of everything? Good! ;)**

**Here is the list of who everyone is:**

**The gold lion: Arthur Kirkland (England) - The lion is Britain's national animal.**

**The navy eagle: Alfred F. Jones (America) - the eagle is America's nation bird.**

**The brown bear: Ivan Braginsky (Russia) - the bear is Russia's national animal**

**The emerald snake: Natalia Alfroskaya (Belarus) - green is on their flag and she reminds me of some evil snake?**

**The white unicorn: Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary) - She reminds me of a unicorn, not the cutesy sparkly version, but the actual protectors of good and light kind of unicorn.**

**The violet wolf: Roderich Edelstein (Austria) - His eye and attire colors are purple-ish and a wolf seemed fitting, since a wolf's howl can sound very musical and moving.**

**The azure fox: Francis Bonnefoy (France) - His attire and eye color again, also the fox is sort of a crafty animal. Even if he's a perv, I do find France to be crafty. ;)**

**The gilt mane stallion: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden) - The Dola horse is a national symbol of Sweden, and he reminds me of a real calm horse.**

**The ebony swan: Tino Väinämöinen (finland) - The swan is Finalnd's national bird**

**The smiling merman: Peter Kirkland (Sealand) - sealand, the sea, merfolk, c'mon! lol**

**The black cat: Ludwig Beillschmidt (Germany) - Black, it's on Germany's flag? Yeah, ran out of ideas at one point. **

**The lone wolf: Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy) - the Italian wolf is Italy's national animal.**

**The pairings:**

**America x England**

**Russia x Belarus (def. not my favorite, but I just needed a pair and realized I didn't have a Canada to pair him too, lol)**

**France x England (briefly)**

**Austria x Hungary**

**Sweden x Finland**

**Germany x Italy**

**Reviews, thoughts and whatever else you can think of are super special awesome and greatly appreciated! Veeee~!**


End file.
